


【他人即地狱】蓝色血液  BY低调疯

by didiaofeng



Category: tarenj, 他人即地狱
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didiaofeng/pseuds/didiaofeng





	【他人即地狱】蓝色血液  BY低调疯

从离开那如同地狱的考试院开始，尹宗佑就喜欢上了一种花，名为蓝色妖姬。它不同于红玫瑰的炽热、奔放和毫无保留；它不同于粉玫瑰的青涩、朦胧和甜蜜四射；它不同于白玫瑰的纯洁、干净和出尘静谧；它不同于香槟玫瑰的诱惑、迷人和自带尊贵。蓝色从古至今都带着些忧郁、神秘，或许曾经还携着希冀，正如抬眼便能看得见的蓝天，可终究会有被乌云密布挡下的时刻。这就是尹宗佑喜欢蓝色妖姬的理由，这种话的血液里流淌着绝望与希冀两种矛盾含义的蓝色血液。犹如自己，仿佛一只被撑开翅膀，钉在冰冷墙面上的蝴蝶，再美好的纹路和色彩，也改变不了已经失去自由和生命的事实。

于是，尹宗佑觉得，他从遇到那个男人起，血液便渐渐变异，直到最后变成了蓝色。

那场发生在考试院里面的杀戮回忆，尹宗佑时常会在睡梦中重新经历，从一开始还会惨叫着惊醒，到现在已经能平静地睁开眼眸，甚至露出些异样的兴奋。他是逃离了考试院那个地狱，却没能逃离已经坠入黑暗中的命运。

黄昏将小小的咖啡馆笼罩在橘色的光线中，有种难以言说的温暖，里面最后一位终于起身离开了，周围弥漫着咖啡的香气，苦涩中带着甜蜜的气息。尹宗佑呆立在制作咖啡的吧台后面，习惯性捋了捋身上有些发皱的黑色围裙。低头看到了放在台面上的一柄小刀，那是用来制作果茶用的，而后令人沮丧的牙齿项链便又一次映入了尹宗佑的眼帘。

这东西戴在尹宗佑的手上，就如同是一道无形的枷锁捆绑着他内心的善良，那是他从医院昏睡之后，那个男人亲自给他送来医院里戴着的手链。也正是这样，尹宗佑才发觉，他只是依靠着幻想杀死了自认为惧怕的死神，事实上，那个男人依旧存活着，绅士、斯文且带着微笑。

出院之后，尹宗佑和女友分了手，原因再明显不过，除非想她死，不然唯一的选择就是离开她。可他也回不去家乡，理由也很充分，不能让自己的母亲同时面临两个恶魔在身边的风险，没错，其中的一个恶魔就是他自己。于是，他离开了首尔繁华的街区，搬到了近郊的地方，不出意料地等来了那个男人。

于是，心中的恶被释放，仅存的善被收敛束缚，尹宗佑绝不认为他和那个男人一起堕落了，可事实就是他在那个男人的帮助下开了这间小却富有情调的咖啡店，租下了一整栋小楼，只有一墙之隔的地下室被设计成了完美的屠宰场。这也是那个男人一直想做的事情，将杀人与艺术完美的结合，在充满浪漫气息的咖啡香气中坐着良心泯灭的疯狂之事。可恶之处在于，尹宗佑自己也沉迷于掌控一切的愉悦感中，渐渐忘记了最初美好的那些东西。

“呵呵，可恶。”冷笑着，嘴上轻声自言自语道，尹宗佑眼底说不出是什么情绪，每每当他回忆起那个男人的时候，总是带着恨却携着其他的沉迷，越想逃离便越难清晰。

突然就有些好奇，尹宗佑看着自己带着手链的右手，好想看看自己的血液是不是真如推断那样变成了蓝色。于是，随手拿起一个干净的水杯，去过桌上的小刀，没有丝毫的犹豫，握住刀锋划开了手掌心。伤口很深，以至于下一秒顺着指缝温热的液体便滴入水杯中。

“果然，是蓝色的。”尹宗佑端着乘了三分之一血液的水杯，嘴角带着笑意，携着些许苦涩。其实血液是鲜红的，只不过尹宗佑觉得，充斥着绝望的液体早已变成了蓝色。

“亲爱的，我回来了。”伴随着门前风铃的叮铃声响，从咖啡馆外走进了那个男人，穿着黑色的西服和白色的衬衫，只不过没有系领带而不显得拘谨。随后，男人习惯性地将外面的电子防盗门关闭。离开原来的诊所，并不妨碍他再找一份牙医的工作，因为他不喜欢更换职业，也因为他喜欢观察每个陌生人的牙齿，于是他在近郊依旧是一名普通且受人尊敬的牙医。

眼底一暗，徐文祖看到了端着血水发愣的尹宗佑，嘴角露出一个似有若无的微笑，眼底更是藏着很深的情绪，将公文包随手放在一边的桌子上，甚至无法判断眼底渐渐浮现的血丝是否是因为心疼。

徐文祖不急不慢地走向尹宗佑，抬起手臂将水杯夺过来放在吧台上，低着头拽过流血的手心，仔细查看了下受伤的情况，而后取来一边的干净毛巾，按在伤口上，不顾尹宗佑吃痛微皱的眉。

“这没什么，亲爱的，总会经历这个阶段，慢慢就好了。”抬眸看着尹宗佑，徐文祖的眼神温柔地像在看一位多年的秘密情人，带着欣赏和理解，而后不顾尹宗佑后仰拒绝的动作，徐文祖按住尹宗佑的后颈，轻轻覆上他泛白干涩的唇，给了他一个舔吻。

而后，徐文祖微挑起眉，方才异样的情绪消失了，牵着尹宗佑的手，拽着耳根泛红的男子上了二楼，那个他们共同居住的房间。

“我曾和你一样，不断地通过伤害自己的方式来证明活着的事实，亲爱的，所以我理解你。”立在房间的落地镜子前，徐文祖将外套和衬衫一件件脱下来，露出了精壮却触目惊心的上半身。曾经有人问过他为什么穿长袖，如今徐文祖用身体回答了那个人的疑问。从胳膊到背部，大大小小，满是伤痕。有些是打斗时留下的，而有些就像是尹宗佑今天的行为一样，是自己造成的。

“在被严福顺从孤儿院领养回考试院的时刻，我就开始了疯狂的修行，从捕杀毫无攻击性的动物开始，到渐渐升级自己的暴行。曾经我以为是母亲的角色，将我的行为用摄像机记录下来，像是做实验一般记录着点滴的变化。稍有成绩不稳定的时候，便会换来关禁闭和抽打，于是我明白了，如果我抱有同情之心，那便是对自己的残忍。”徐文祖语气平静得像是在诉说别人的故事，就连眼神也没有回忆痛苦之事的样子，就像是一汪平静的湖水，没有半点涟漪。

“所以，亲爱的，我懂你。”徐文祖半裸着身体转身面对尹宗佑，眼底带着笑意和宠溺，“你还在我曾经有过的阶段里，理智善良在和你的残暴无情厮打着，只有通过伤害自己才能得到平衡。”边说着，徐文祖边走向尹宗佑，对面的男子甚至忘记后退去躲避，而后徐文祖指了指胸前最明显的一道疤痕，笑着捧起尹宗佑的脸颊，“亲爱的，这些都终将成为你的勋章，是你学会在这个世上生存下去的奖励！”

尹宗佑的身体又一次不争气地开始发抖，明明他手下的亡魂早已不止一个了，可是面对徐文祖时，依旧会因为那个男人身上强大的气场而不自觉恐惧。

不甘地咬着唇闭上眼某，尹宗佑只是不想徐文祖发现他此刻眼底的情绪，因为徐文祖总是能将他轻易看透，如果他睁开眼眸，那份眼底的委屈和无奈便会被男人读懂，不得不承认的点在于，徐文祖竟成为了尹宗佑现有世界里最了解和懂他的人。这种近乎绝望的结论，尹宗佑发誓绝不会让徐文祖看到。

徐文祖望着眼前闭眸表情痛苦的男子，本是带笑的眼睛瞬间黯淡了下来，随后变得有些烦躁，因为徐文祖发现他的心因为尹宗佑这副模样而开始痛到呼吸不畅，这是他从没有过的感觉，陌生了些，所以才会无措，“亲爱的，有一点需要告诫你，即使知道伤害自己是必然的经过，可还是想你少做一些这样的事情。因为，我会心疼的。”

徐文祖用手捏住尹宗佑的喉结，迫使那人因为呼吸困难而睁开双眸望着他，“亲爱的，虽然看着你哭的样子很不错，可是，还是多笑笑吧。”语气带着命令，却终于有了温度，那是急切希望尹宗佑情绪变好的证明。

“唔！”话音才落，徐文祖便吻住了尹宗佑的唇，不同于方才的舔吻，而是直接撬开了他的唇，与他的舌尖厮打交缠在一起。

尹宗佑因为强势的亲吻，不得不逼着自己抬起手臂去揽住徐文祖的脖颈，只有这样才不至于丢脸地因为身体发软而站不稳。可他不知道的是，徐文祖其实是故意的，他深深了解尹宗佑的一切，从里到外无比熟悉，所以他知道只有这样的拥吻才能让尹宗佑心甘情愿地抱着他的身体。

“嘭！”的一声闷响，尹宗佑与徐文祖拥吻着撞到了身后的衣柜，其实不痛，可是尹宗佑的唇却被徐文祖的牙齿磕破了。所以，他吃痛颦眉发出了一声闷哼，却不知这声音实属一味催情的药剂，直接点燃了徐文祖的身心。

一把扯开了尹宗佑的衬衫，扣子掉落在地上发出细微的声响，徐文祖制住尹宗佑反抗的双臂，凑到男子耳边舔吻着，用带着性感和情欲的语气讨好着说道，“我来帮亲爱的赶跑那些坏情绪好了，做爱吧，好吗？”粗鄙的语气却配合着禁欲的脸，尹宗佑始终觉得徐文祖是个魔鬼。

与其说是商量，不如说是单方面开始了索取。因为徐文祖不等尹宗佑回应些什么，便吻着那人的唇，堵住那人的喘息。而后，按住尹宗佑的后颈，将人的脖颈强行后仰，露出忐忑滑动但美味可口的喉结。不由分说，一口咬上去，就像是恶狼咬断麋鹿的脖颈一般，只不过徐文祖撕咬喉结带给尹宗佑的不仅是刺痛，更多是愉悦。

扯住尹宗佑的胳膊禁锢在按在衣柜上，使得尹宗佑没办法反抗，徐文祖顺势向胸前吻去，急切且没有温柔可言，咬住尹宗佑胸前可怜泛红的红色突起，那感觉让尹宗佑没出息地染上了哭腔而后发出难耐的呻吟。

“唔嗯，好痛......松开，混蛋！”尹宗佑喘息着乱动着身体，却发觉作用不大，而反复被徐文祖开发过的身体也诚实地有了反应，身下的炽热可耻地渐渐发硬。

“痛吗，亲爱的，比手上擅自加上的刀口还痛吗？那么，这样好了，以后亲爱的只要心情不好了，我们就来做爱。”粗喘着浅笑，徐文祖额前的碎发遮住了大半眼眸，白皙的肤色映衬在夕阳中显得异样性感，仿佛一只蛊惑人心的吸血鬼在啃食着怀里的猎物。

一路向下，吻住了尹宗佑腹部留下的刀疤，那是徐文祖最爱的属于尹宗佑的勋章，在考试院杀人时留下的。所以，徐文祖顺着疤痕伸出舌尖舔舐着轮廓。这是方才做爱的动作里最温柔的了，于是尹宗佑竟然在喘息间红了眼眶。明白徐文祖是残酷和不懂疼惜的人，可每次做爱的时候尹宗佑都在祈祷着，哪怕只有一次，也想看到他温柔的那一面，只有这样，尹宗佑才好安慰自己说这个世界上至少还有一个人在乎和爱他。

解开尹宗佑的裤子，裤腿瞬间掉落挂在脚踝，内裤里的温热之物已经处于半勃起的状态。

“亲爱的果然身体是诚实的。”徐文祖笑着抬起手臂将仅剩的衣物从尹宗佑的下半身拽下来，张口含住了那炽热的东西。

“哈啊！混蛋！”喘息呻吟带着咒骂，尹宗佑却在徐文祖的舌尖照顾下，渐渐失去了力气。而禁锢着手臂的那只属于徐文祖的胳膊松开了，因为徐文祖有百分白的信心尹宗佑不会有力气和心情再反抗。

果不其然，松开手的下一秒，尹宗佑便在欲望的驱使下完全没了力气，伸手抓住徐文祖半跪着埋在身下的头，指尖划过徐文祖黑色的发丝，竟然也有了舒爽的感觉。他时不时地用双手去引导着徐文祖的节奏和角度，而尹宗佑也意外的发现徐文祖竟听话地顺着他，这样便把他折腾得连说混蛋的心思都没有了。

渐渐感觉到了头，尹宗佑的喘息越发的带着难耐的痛苦和哽咽，紧咬着唇努力不发出令人害羞的声音，可是身下的硬物却跳动着想要释放出来。徐文祖自然觉察到了这些，却一把掐住了尹宗佑的根部，这动作痛得尹宗佑倒吸了口冷气。

“放过我，让我去吧......拜托你......”欲望驱使下，哪里还有理智可言，尹宗佑低着眸子，委屈地撇着唇，一副被欺负到快哭的样子，央求徐文祖放过他。

徐文祖微仰着头看着尹宗佑那双迷离且带着欲望的眼眸，唇角似乎还带着方才拥吻时留下的津液，俨然一只性感尤物。嘴角勾起一抹略带危险的笑容，徐文祖优雅的脸蛋上露出了宠溺地眼神，“亲爱的确定要射吗？可是，你应该知道，现在射了的话，一会儿会发生什么。”徐文祖饶有兴趣地挑起一边的眉，在看到尹宗佑眼底闪过惊慌的神色后，不顾那人想要回应的话语，直接将尹宗佑身下的炽热狠狠含在嘴里，手上略微施力帮助他释放出来。

“唔！”伴随着一阵惊呼，尹宗佑射在了徐文祖的嘴里，白浊从徐文祖嘴角涌出了一部分，而后徐文祖便直起身，又一次堵住还在急促喘息的尹宗佑的唇，将口中剩余的白浊吞咽下去，与尹宗佑交换着舌尖和口中的特殊味道。

高潮过后，尹宗佑的耳根连同双颊都泛红，可是理智回归后带来的并不是释放后的舒爽，反而是更深的恐惧。方才徐文祖扼住他的炽热时说过，现在射了一会儿会发生什么，尹宗佑心里明白，而且他发誓不想经历。因为自从被徐文祖禁锢在身边后，大多数做爱都是一同释放的，仅有一次因为尹宗佑忍不住看了前女友发来的信息而得到了惩罚。也是和现状一样，那个男人推着他先释放了，而后才进入他的身体。尹宗佑永远记得那一次，他几乎被徐文祖床上的技术搞到昏死过去，也射不出东西，只能哭着承受一波波陌生的不同于释放的高潮。

“现在，亲爱的，我们继续吧。”徐文祖显然看出了尹宗佑眼底的惊恐，明白他回忆起的是什么过往，于是眼底的笑意更浓了，他喜欢这样的尹宗佑，可怜又带着无辜，明明是个强大的存在，却每一次都被自己吓到双目失神。

“不要！”嘴上轻声祈求着，尹宗佑被徐文祖一把按在了落地镜子前的床头柜上，身体被压着头抵在柜子上，可是身后却为徐文祖作出邀请的姿势。最让尹宗佑奔溃的，是他抬眸便能看到镜子中无助的自己，狼狈、惊慌又带着期待。

“不许说不要，亲爱的，谁让你伤害自己呢？总要让你知道和付出代价，你才回替我爱惜自己的身体，你说，是吗！”徐文祖将润滑剂在尹宗佑穴口晕开，褪去自己的裤子，没有扩张，随着话语的结束直接提枪上阵，进入了尹宗佑的身体。

“哈啊！”身体被强制开拓的痛苦传递至全身，即使不是第一次做爱，却依旧改变不了被侵略的痛苦。尹宗佑就像是一条脱水的鱼，无助地张口努力喘息着，却有种即将窒息的错觉。

身后的男子还是照顾着尹宗佑的，所以徐文祖只是进入了尹宗佑的身体后便没有马上去挪动腰身，而是俯下身子扳过尹宗佑被泪水浸湿的脸蛋，附上他的唇温柔地亲吻了一番，直到他感觉到尹宗佑有了支撑身体站稳的力气后，才放任自己去有些大的动作。

准确地碾过尹宗佑体内敏感的地带，致命的快感惹得徐文祖身下的男子哽咽着撇过头，没了继续接吻的力气。其实，徐文祖从来在做爱这件事情上是照顾尹宗佑的，他很在乎带给尹宗佑的一切，身体上、心理上，他关注着每一次动作带给尹宗佑表情和眼神上的变化，以此来推断下一个挺进是不是应该更加卖力或是有所收敛。

所以，尹宗佑自认为的不温柔的徐文祖其实根本不存在，抱他的男人其实每一次都体贴入微，甚至不忍心他咬唇憋着不出声而咬坏了唇角，所以从不喜欢麻烦的徐文祖便每次都用亲吻来逼着尹宗佑放松，宁可他咬的是自己的唇和舌，也不想他伤害身体。这种宠爱，只有尹宗佑感受不到而已。

熟悉的尺寸和温度划过身体，内壁不断传给尹宗佑的大脑一个信息，他已经越来越沉迷于与徐文祖做爱这件事情了。这是不是说明，连心都已经沉沦了呢？胡思乱想着，在徐文祖又一次坏心眼地顶撞下而彻底打乱了思绪，呻吟声也尽是哭腔和颤抖，尹宗佑知道他又一次被没出息地操哭了。

“亲爱的，不能不专心哦。”徐文祖表情带着些情欲，舌头舔了舔干燥的唇，气息也有些凌乱粗重，可是动作和力度没有任何的减弱。

“要看看吗，每次做爱的时候亲爱的在我眼中的样子。”带着笑意和温柔，徐文祖一边顶撞着尹宗佑的后穴，一边弯腰捏住深埋在双臂间呻吟的尹宗佑的脸，逼着男子抬起手看着面前的落地镜子。

几乎就在身体映入眼帘的下一秒，徐文祖能够感受到尹宗佑的后穴猛地收缩了一阵，那感觉差点让徐文祖不能把持射出来。于是，选择深呼吸变缓了动作的力度，望着镜子里眼泪汪汪的尹宗佑，轻轻揪着那人的头发不让他挪开眼睛。

“好看吗，亲爱的。”弯腰覆在尹宗佑的耳边，徐文祖咬着他的耳垂呢喃道。

“唔嗯！”尹宗佑望着镜子中的他，那样子让他震惊。原来，做爱的时候徐文祖看到的就是这样他吗，放纵、沉迷、痛苦却带着渴望，嘴角还粘着方才接吻时留下的白浊，只让镜子中的尹宗佑显得更加的香艳动人。尹宗佑这才意识到，他在被徐文祖占有着，那个男人轻易就主导了他的情绪，还有那个男人眼神里的那份近乎疯狂的满足感，这一切都让尹宗佑的心猛烈跳动起来，恍惚间让尹宗佑有了心脏病发的错觉。

“啊......哈啊......慢一点......轻一点......”换做是平时，尹宗佑绝不会求饶或是像现在这样类似调情一般撒娇，可是或许是看到了自己最不堪的一面之后，反而连心底最后那一丝自尊和廉耻心都放弃了，就仿佛被徐文祖捅了一刀推入了万丈深渊，已经没有了自我救赎的意识。所以，跟随身体诚实一些，至少这样，肉体的痛苦能减少一些，至于支离破碎的心吗，尹宗佑已经没力气顾及了。

越来越多的快感随着碾压的那个敏感的部位传递至大脑，尹宗佑只能哭喊着无助呻吟，因为根本已经射不出东西了，只能忍受着另一种形式的高潮，推着他一次次到达顶峰。

徐文祖爱极了这一刻的尹宗佑，眼底没有任何复杂的情绪，纯粹到只剩下对他身体和精神上的渴望和依赖，只有这样的时刻，徐文祖才会觉得尹宗佑是完全属于他的，深入骨髓。

房间里的两个人，一个食髓知味不肯善罢甘休，一个堕落沉迷没有反抗的意识，剩下的只有此起彼伏的喘息和呻吟，直到橘色的阳光褪去，夜幕渐渐笼罩。

“放过我吧......求你......”声音已然沙哑，尹宗佑双腿到了没办法支撑下一个占有动作的地步，只能接着徐文祖双手托着才能勉强站稳。快要死了，这就是尹宗佑的直接感受，可明明死了就能解脱了，应该开心才对，偏偏又有些不舍真的离开徐文祖。他们的世界，都只剩下彼此了，没了他，徐文祖还能活下去吗，尹宗佑不知道，可是又好奇结果。

“说你爱我，宗佑。”徐文祖的汗早已浸湿了额前的黑发，可是却依旧带着危险的气息和致命的性感，俯下身子吻了吻尹宗佑汗津津的脸颊，扳过男子的下巴让他看着自己的眼眸，“说你爱我，好吗？”意外的是，不同于做爱的强势，这句话徐文祖的语气竟然带着些恳求和真诚，正如他明明喜欢叫尹宗佑亲爱的，却第一次用宗佑来称呼他，就像是不想逼迫着尹宗佑，而是想听见他真心地诉说。

爱吗，是不是爱徐文祖的呢？尹宗佑感慨着都被折腾成这般了，他竟然还有力气思考些问题。如果说，发生了那么多之后，他还有勇气活下来的理由，应该就是眼前的那个男人了。那么，应该是爱的吧，管他呢，尹宗佑心想着，爱不爱也没多大意义，反正也无法逃离。

“我......爱你......徐文祖。”喘息着，就快要晕厥，用尽全力回应了一句，而后就真的站不稳身体，双腿打颤快要跌倒在地上。既然徐文祖用了宗佑这个名字，作为回应，尹宗佑也叫了徐文祖的名字，殊不知这对于徐文祖来说是多么大的鼓励。

感受到尹宗佑撑不住了，徐文祖不想再折腾他，一把揽过尹宗佑的腰身，狠狠顶撞了几下，在即将释放的时刻抽离尹宗佑的身体，释放在了他的后背上。内心总是冷冰冰的角落被方才尹宗佑的那句我爱你徐文祖而彻底温暖了，一个冷血无情的灵魂，终于有了与普通人一样的温度。

打横抱起尹宗佑，因为那男子已然没了走路的力气，将他轻放在床上，徐文祖转身换好衣服，“亲爱的等一下，我去拿毛巾来给你擦擦。”

尹宗佑躺在床上还在调整气息，连睁开眸子的力气都没有，只轻轻点了点头便听见徐文祖关门去拿毛巾的声音。

卫生间在走廊的最边上，徐文祖缓缓靠近，却发觉一楼的咖啡厅亮着灯，明明方才他进门的时候已经上好了门锁也挂了休息的门牌。眼底一冷，徐文祖嘴角闪过一丝冷笑，心中有了答案，只不过需要取确定一下。于是，轻手轻脚走下楼梯，仿佛害怕打草惊蛇一般，顺着后厨的暗门找到了去地下室的入口，果不其然门锁被人撬开了。

烦躁地皱眉舒了口气，徐文祖眼底闪过杀意，前几天他和尹宗佑一同囚禁待宰的羔羊，看来有了逃跑的实力了。眼底少有地有些兴奋，已经很久没遇到能不乖乖束手就擒的羊羔了。侧眸从地下室顺手去了一柄手术刀藏在长袖衣服里，徐文祖依稀有种在和羊羔捉迷藏的意思。

将额前的虽然捋了一下，露出了好看的额头，徐文祖不慌不乱地走出地下室，望着空荡荡地一楼，明白那个人还在楼里，没来得及跑出去。兀的，徐文祖发觉方才放在前台的小刀不见了，毕竟他记得尹宗佑用它割破手心后并没有放回原位。眼底一惊，望向二楼，想到了卧室里的尹宗佑，如梦初醒一般大步跑向卧室。因为徐文祖颓然地想到，这个世界上不仅他们是地狱般的存在，还有更多恶魔肆虐人间。能有本事被抓了挣脱，只能说明来者不善！身处黑暗中的狼群，却忽视了藏在石缝间的老虎。

卧室没开灯，昏暗间尹宗佑似乎听见了由远及近的脚步声，可是床上的他却警觉地睁开眸子，不顾身上的疲惫，几大步跑向门口，伸手拿了一件长衣穿着。连呼吸都变得无比轻柔，深怕发出声音暴漏自己的位置。因为，徐文祖的脚步声尹宗佑是熟悉的，生活在地狱中，难免会谨慎和注意细节，而方才听见的声音，尹宗佑很肯定，绝不是徐文祖。想起了家里的地下室还关着一个男子，即使觉得可能性很小，尹宗佑却只能猜是那个男人跑出来了，而且看样子还不是要逃跑，而是要复仇。可该死的是，他没有带任何足以要人命的利器。

想起徐文祖还在外面，尹宗佑莫名担心起他的安危，随后又觉得可笑，自己才是泥菩萨，论打架杀人徐文祖比自己强的不是一丁半点儿。正感慨着，卧室的门被推开，来人显然是想偷袭，所以很有耐心也不莽撞，轻手轻脚。

只是，月光正巧照在落地镜子上，映射出尹宗佑的方位，所以门口的人在进入卧室的下一秒便发现了门后的尹宗佑。没有半点的留情，直接举起手中的刀刺向尹宗佑。

尹宗佑错身躲开了这一击，头却被对方顺势按住狠狠地磕向房门，后脑火辣辣地痛起来，眼冒金星的尹宗佑明白自己没有反应和休息的时间，于是抬起左腿狠狠踹了男人一脚，拉开了危险距离。可大概是方才做爱消耗了体力，以至于下一秒尹宗佑自己也一个趔趄差点摔倒。

才站稳身子，尹宗佑见男子又扑上来，忙向一边错身躲避，而后主动出击拿起木质的板凳砸向黑暗中的男子。木椅被男子的胳膊挡了下来，显然尹宗佑意识到这个男子并不简单，木椅基本没让他吃痛退缩，这样子像极了另一个徐文祖。尹宗佑眼底一慌，意识到或许这个男人发觉了他和徐文祖的不正常，于是想要向他们发起挑战才故意被抓来的。

“嘭！”房门被大力推开，徐文祖疾步跑进屋里，他在听见卧室里的厮打时就慌了，可又勉强自己镇定，打开了卧室的灯光。于是，袭击尹宗佑的人便被光线照亮，果然是那个被抓来的男人。

男子见徐文祖也杀气满满地冲进卧室，明白以一敌二吃亏，索性趁着尹宗佑分神去看徐文祖的时刻，抬起了手边的木椅狠狠砸向尹宗佑的头部。

徐文祖想要去阻止却已经晚了，眼睁睁看着尹宗佑因为来不及躲避，只能抬起手臂用身体去减少对头部的伤害。伴随着闷哼，尹宗佑跌倒在地上，虽然没伤到脑袋，可是冲击力让尹宗佑短暂地失去了意识，眼前模模糊糊看不分明。

男子见状提刀刺向尹宗佑，徐文祖眼底一狠，发疯一般冲向男子，拽着男子拉开了与尹宗佑的危险距离。可是，徐文祖自己也没想到，男子的身手实在是很好，竟顺势从自己的手臂间挣脱后用腿踹了他一脚。

“我终于明白，一个零度的灵魂有了温度后是多么的可悲。”男子狂笑着，趁着徐文祖被踹得发痛没缓过神，又一次冲向倒在地上的尹宗佑，因为他明白，尹宗佑就是徐文祖唯一的软肋。想要战胜他，就先毁了尹宗佑。

徐文祖看见男子手上的刀闪烁着寒光，根本就没有犹豫半秒，就像是身体作出的潜意识行为一般，徐文祖疾步冲向尹宗佑，挡在了地上躺着的男子前面。刀锋即使被徐文祖手腕阻止了些力道，却依旧狠狠刺入了徐文祖的腹部，那个几乎和尹宗佑腹部一样的位置。

模糊的画面渐渐清晰，映入眼帘的是挡在自己面前的徐文祖和几近疯狂的男子。尹宗佑低眸看到了徐文祖手里藏着的手术刀，一把夺过来，推开吃痛冒冷汗的徐文祖，推开男子防御的手臂，将手术刀精准无比的刺入男子的心脏。这是尹宗佑最爱的屠宰方式，并不是见血封喉，而是直击心脏，那个一定会要人命却不会溅出血液的位置。

男子惊恐地咳出一口黑血，而后倒在地上浑身抽搐着一步步走向死亡。

一边的徐文祖轻笑着捂着伤口靠在墙上站起来，眼底带着欣赏和喜欢，“果然，还是亲爱的杀人更具有艺术性啊！比起考试院的那帮臭虫，亲爱的真是令我沉迷！”血液顺着指缝滴落在地板上，徐文祖轻喘着却没有向尹宗佑求助的意思。

尹宗佑提到望向徐文祖，杀戮过后的疯狂情绪还没有完全散去，那样子任何人看了不会恐惧，除了徐文祖。因为徐文祖太熟悉这种眼神，所以他明白，尹宗佑此刻的想法是想要杀了他。

苦涩地笑了一下，徐文祖明白尹宗佑不过是自己强制留下身边的狼，体内保有对自由的渴望。

抬起没沾血的手臂捏住尹宗佑的脸，将男人拽着贴近自己的唇，带着玩味和威胁的语气说道，“亲爱的，你有两个选择。杀了我，然后离开；逃走，然后等待着我去找到你。”抬眸看了看挂在墙面上的钟表，徐文祖舔了舔泛白的唇，望着眼前满是野性的尹宗佑，“半小时，休息之后，我就会去找你！”而后，徐文祖也有些体力不支，靠着墙面跌坐在地上，捂着留学的伤口轻喘着。那样子让尹宗佑想起了他曾经与三个青年大打出手后，徐文祖出现时他的样子，应该和此刻徐文祖的样子差不多吧。

只有这一次机会，不然再也无法逃离了。尹宗佑短暂地犹豫了一下，抬起手术刀猛地刺向徐文祖，却在刀锋距离徐文祖眼眸咫尺的距离时停下了。手不住地颤抖，徐文祖看着尹宗佑没有半点惊慌，依旧是胜券在握的模样。

手术刀被尹宗佑摔在地上，紧咬着压根，甚至忘记穿长裤，只找了一间过膝的风衣便跌跌撞撞跑出了卧室，留下徐文祖一个人望着他狼狈的背影发笑。

奔走在夜幕的马路上，尹宗佑故作坚定地跑向远方，一个没有徐文祖的方向。可是，越是走远，步子却越发的变小，直到最后轻喘着没了再走远的勇气。不能回头看，尹宗佑告诫自己，这是回到正常生活的唯一机会，他终于可以获得自由，享受阳光了。可是，为什么却开始犹豫！

叮，手上的特殊手链大概是因为方才的厮打坏了，所以从尹宗佑的手上掉落。低眸望着地上的手链，那上面代表着罪恶和黑暗，它束缚着尹宗佑内心的善良，如今，终于不用强求便自己脱落了。善良应该回归了，可为什么自己竟会感觉到不安和烦躁呢！

长叹了一口气，尹宗佑红着眸子仰头望着漆黑的天空，揉了揉发痛的太阳穴，终于痛苦地大吼出声。终于，现实残酷的告诉了尹宗佑一个事实，曾经光明的东西早已泯灭，留下了满是负面和暴躁的躯壳后，如果再失去徐文祖，那么他会无法存活。毕竟，没有人有勇气一个人背对着阳光享受阴暗。

蹲下身子，尹宗佑紧抿着颤抖的唇，眼神里既有痛苦又有释怀，将收敛捡了起来，握在手里，转身快步向着咖啡馆的方向跑去。

靠在冰冷墙面上的徐文祖感觉身体冷得发抖，望着眼前早已失去生命的陌生男子，竟有种想要落泪的冲动，到头来陪伴自己的依旧是最熟悉的朋友——死神。抬眸看了看钟表，早已过了半小时了，可是他连半点起身去找尹宗佑的力气也没有，其实心也不想支撑着他起来了。

“哈哈哈。”带着苦涩和自嘲的笑回荡在安静的卧室里，徐文祖仰头望着窗外，地上是自己的血，伤口还在不住冒血，可徐文祖第一次不想拯救自己了。

“亲爱的，你还真以为我会去找你吗？既然是留不住的，迟早会走开的。我说过要你活着，哪怕我死了也没关系。反正，我存活的一天还是会忍不住去摧毁你的生活，倒不如死了给你个平静，亲爱的不喜欢我塑造搭建的伊甸园，我也不强求了。”自言自语着，徐文祖没有了往日嚣张危险狡黠和胜券在握的气势，有的只是一个曾经有温度却又一次陷入冰冷中的灵魂和躯壳。

就在觉得困到想睡的时刻，徐文祖听见了熟悉且急促的脚步声，所有的自暴自弃消失了，徐文祖强撑着意志努力保持清醒，想要鉴别是不是自己临死前产生了幻觉。

随后，视线里出现了方才走得绝然的男子，不是幻觉，徐文祖知道，因为那个男人手里紧紧握着他送的手链。

“虽然你死我我应该是开心的，可是比起死亡，现在的我更希望你活着。”蹲下来，尹宗佑红着眼眶看着徐文祖，从那个男人的眼神中，尹宗佑第一次读到了宠溺和疼惜，其实每天徐文祖都是这样的眼神，只不过尹宗佑以前没能发现和接受而已。如今，既然感受到了，便说明以后也会读懂徐文祖的心。

抱着彻底昏睡过去的徐文祖，尹宗佑看了看地上的血迹和身边的尸体，明白徐文祖的伤口不至于要命。将烦人的尸体暂时扔在地下室，尹宗佑背着徐文祖去了小诊所去做缝合和止血。再回到家中，已是后半夜的事情了。

望着躺在床上昏睡的徐文祖，尹宗佑竟觉得有些担心，可诊所医生都说没大碍了，他也就没有太放任自己去瞎担心。

直起身子坐在卧室的落地镜子前，才发现自己的额头上留下了一个小口子，方才没觉得痛，现在反而开始流血了。

抬起手臂抚了抚温热的液体，牙齿手链又一次回到了尹宗佑的手腕上，尹宗佑意外地发现，此刻流出的血液依旧是蓝色的。

只不过，不同于手心绝望的蓝色血液。

这一次，蓝色的血液代表着希冀。


End file.
